This invention is generally related to a device for resurfacing the outside surface of a house or other building which includes clapboards, shingles or other siding which presents both a major flat surface and a minor overlying abutting surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to a conveniently manipulatable hand tool which can remove paint and other surface coatings from such siding in a direct and effective manner while insuring that too much surface is not removed.
There are a variety of ways of removing paint and other surface accumulations from wooden siding and the like. Such ways include chemical, thermal, and mechanical removal of such surface coatings. Chemical paint removers operate by softening, dissolving or otherwise degrading the paint film so as it can be flushed or scraped from the surface. Thermal paint removers are also slow and expensive and additionally can expose both the siding and underlying wood surfaces to ignition temperatures, thus creating a possible fire hazard. Mechanical paint removers generally include the use of abrasive sheets, i.e., sandpaper, wherein friction and abrasion of hard particular matter against the paint film is used to remove such. Such removal method tends to clog the sandpaper necessitating considerable down time of cleaning or changing sandpaper. Other mechanical devices include wire brushes and the like as well as hand scrapers both of which have drawbacks in that they can damage the siding surface by gouging and the like as well as being particularly labor intensive.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a tool which can be used to remove paint or other surface accumulations from siding and the like which overcomes the above-indicated deficiencies and which is easy to operate, efficient and of moderate labor intensity and accordingly cost. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a rotary tool for resurfacing a work surface such as a painted shingle or clapboard wall defining a generally flat vertically oriented major surface and an adjacent overlying horizontally oriented minor surface, said tool comprising a housing, a rotatable cutting disc having a generally planar face and a peripheral edge surface, said disc rotatably supported by said housing and means for rotating said disc at high speed about an axis substantially perpendicular to said work surface, said disc face and said peripheral edge surface having outwardly extending first and second cutting surfaces respectively provided thereon such that said rotation permits simultaneous cutting of said major and minor surfaces, said housing further including first and second adjustable guide means adapted to respectively engage said major and minor surfaces so as to regulate the depth to which said disc cuts said major and minor surfaces.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.